All We Need is Love
by surefireglambert
Summary: When Blaine is in a tramatic accident, him and his partner Kurt's lives are turned upside down. And with a baby on the way, they must struggle to cope with their new lives. Collab with DestielintheTARDIS-15, Klaine future fic. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Weddings don't have to be beautiful or elegant to be special. Although mine was all those things, I guess I never really realized it, or took in how much money and time so many people spent on it. I only realized the person standing next to me, ready to call me theirs. _Until death do us part_.

It's been exactly three years, four months and eight days (I'm not sure on hours, but I could figure it out if I wanted to) since that day. That gorgeous July day, all those years ago, where the person I'd wanted to spend the rest of my life with officially became mine. All the family was there, the friends, the co-workers. We'd wanted a big wedding and that's exactly what we got.

Against my will, Carole did a lot of the planning. She was assisted somewhat by the other person's family, but she just insisted most of the time that _she_ was the one who should plan it, since she'd pretty much given up any remaining hope on her other child. She told me it was her one definite chance to plan a wedding, so no one, especially myself, could take that away from her.

Everything was perfect. The guests, the flowers, the venue, the food, the music, the honeymoon (especially the honeymoon); everything was all I'd ever dreamed of. All the guests got really into it, the deejay even volunteered to give us two hours free on top of what had been paid for, that's how much fun they'd had.

The honeymoon, oh the honeymoon. Carole had made us reservations at a gorgeous resort hotel in Jamaica (unoriginal, I know, but it's somewhere we'd always wanted to visit) and we spent a week in paradise. From bamboo rafting to amazing restaurants to enjoying nature to just relaxing, we did it all and enjoyed every minute of it.

Now we want to start a family. An actual one, just like all other married couple in the United States does. We've been thinking about this for a long time, but we wanted to both launch solid careers and find a nice place to live before thinking about taking care of another human being. It also took a lot of deciding as well. In the end, are there people who are against the idea? Absolutely. Are they going to be happy that there's no law that says we can't be just like them? Probably not. Do we care? No.

We've already picked out a surrogate, since it's obvious neither of us can sufficiently provide this future child what it needs to develop. It's been a very hard decision to decide who's going to be the biological parent. In the end, the decision was that my partner would be donating the other half of the equation to create this child. It's been obvious since the day I met them that they loved children, more than I could ever imagine. It would be the least I could do considering all they've done for me.

Coming up with potential names has been the hardest part. My partner liked those names that could work for either a boy or a girl ("Takes half the time," they said.) Their favorites were Jordan and Taylor, while my picks were more gender specific. My favorite girls name by far would be Hannah, I've always thought it was really pretty. For a boy's name, I could never really think of one I was in love with. I guess Ethan would be my choice, but it's hard to decide. If we have a boy, I'll let my partner use one of their names.

The good thing though, is that we have a lot of time to think about it. We've just had our first meeting with the surrogate mother to discuss details of the procedure and what we can do for her to help this pregnancy run as smoothly as possible. While obviously there is a lot of work involved before the child is even born, we are extremely excited for the entire process.

Now that you've been filled in up to this point, you're probably wondering who this mystery person is who I'm lucky to call my spouse. Well, I, Kurt Hummel, have none other than Blaine Darren Anderson to call my husband.

We met in high school when I was sent to spy on their show choir, the Dalton Academy Warblers, before a big competition. Because I'm in no way a spy, they quickly found out who I was, but luckily did not get mad. I've been friends with Blaine ever since.

We were best friends all throughout high school and the first couple years of college. Both of us received full rides to NYU in New York City, each of us in consecutive years, so that kept us close after school ended. All this time, we'd been harboring secret feelings for each other, neither of us brave enough to say anything to the another.

It had to have been about my sophomore and his junior year of college when I suddenly couldn't take it anymore. The few months before that, I'd been letting my guard down little by little, Blaine as well, until finally we kissed after a peaceful walk in Central Park. We dated for about seven months and finally got married on July 17th, 2015.

You're probably thinking that we rushed our dating, that we got married too young, but it felt right. And with love, there's no set time or age. It's just when you feel it's right.

Now, we're currently residing in a beautiful apartment in Manhattan in New York City. Blaine is friends with a man who owns the building who got us the place with extremely cheap rent, considering the location, and we couldn't be more grateful.

I'm currently working as a wedding planner with some very close friends. It's something I've always wanted to do with my life, besides fashion designing (which I also do some of in my spare time.) Blaine works as a photographer and journalist working for _The Wall Street Journal. _He's been trying to save up for his own photography studio while attempting to write a novel that he's had in the works for as long as I've known him. Together, we make a very good amount of money; plenty to live our lifestyles and support another's that's coming.

It seems like our lives are perfect doesn't it? That's because they are. Or, at least that's what we thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Blaine's POV**

Blaine hummed happily as he pulled his keys out of his pocket and unlocked his car. It had been a great day at work- his research on the case he was investigating was coming on better than he expected it to. Starting the car, Blaine pulled out of the lot and headed home. He couldn't wait to get home and tell Kurt about his day.

_Kurt_. His special, beautiful, amazing husband that he loved more than anything, or anyone, in the world. Ever since high school Blaine had known that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Kurt. And now they had a baby coming and it couldn't be more perfect. An actual baby! Truth be told, Blaine was a little nervous. He had no idea how to take care of a baby! But with Kurt there he knew he didn't have to worry.

Blaine was really excited for tonight. He, Kurt, Wes, David, Jeff and Nick were going to see the Harry Potter movie. The geek in him was freaking out over Harry Potter, but he was also excited to see his friends. They hadn't seen Nick or David for a while, and Blaine couldn't wait to see them. Kurt and Blaine both kept in touch with the Warblers, but it was mostly Blaine. Kurt emailed Thad once and a while, but mostly he kept in touch with New Directions. Actually, Blaine thought he was spending the day with Mercedes and Tina.

Blaine sighed in contentment as he turned a corner. He peeped at the gas gauge. Shit, he needed gas. When he came to the nearest gas station he pulled in and stopped. After filling up his tank he went into the store to grab a little ice cream. Kurt loved it when he surprised him with little treats. While pondering the ice cream he felt a slap on his shoulder.

"Hey man!" Blaine turned and saw Finn.

"Hey Finn, how's it going?" he smiled.

"Alright." He turned to the ice cream. "Rachel needed something sweet. Cravings and all that." Rachel was about five months pregnant.

"Ah. Just grabbing something to surprise Kurt." Blaine grabbed a chocolate. Finn grabbed one too.

"Uh, I don't think Rachel is a fan of chocolate. Maybe strawberry?" Blaine suggested.

"Crap, you're right." Finn chuckled. "You know my wife better than I do." He switched the cartons.

"Mark of a gay," teased Blaine.

"Right."

"Well, I've got to get going, I'll see you around." Blaine backed up, waving.

"Hey, you want to come over and watch the game tomorrow?" Finn called.

"Sure," replied Blaine. "Rachel can come to our place, Kurt's been talking about seeing her."

"Alright, see you Blaine." Finn waved.

Blaine checked out before heading to his car. His heart was even lighter from his encounter with Finn. As he headed down the road he cranked up the radio. One of his favorite songs was on, "Valerie".

"Why don't you come on over, Va-alerie!" he sang along loudly as he crossed the intersection. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a red truck barreling towards him.

Frantically he spun the wheel, his car veering towards the edge of the road. Realizing that the edge of the road went off into a deep ditch he tried to straighten out and stepped on it, but it was too late. The truck hit the driver's side directly, crushing it and throwing it into the ditch with a flip.

As the world faded to black, Blaine's only thought was Kurt.

_Kurt…_

Kurt's POV

_Hmm, I've got pizza, I've got chicken wings, I've got soda…_ Kurt thinks as he continued running around his apartment trying to ensure everything was _perfect_ for when his husband came home from work.

This had been the pattern most nights recently, ever since Blaine had started visiting attorney offices and courtrooms in search of facts for his latest article. The case was on a gay couple who was denied an apartment room because of their sexuality, something that obviously hit home for the two of them. Blaine had been so preoccupied by it lately, Kurt thought he'd prepare a special meal for the two of them before they left for the movies. It didn't seem so special or fancy, but one of Blaine's guilty pleasure meals was a simple take out meal from the pizza parlor down the street.

Against Kurt's will, the two of them, plus some of their old friends from high school, were going to see the latest installment of the Harry Potter series. Frankly, Kurt didn't see the appeal, but he could tell Blaine was obviously very excited, so he knew he had to suck it up and just deal with it.

_Oh, that's it! I forgot a dessert,_ Kurt thought, mentally face-palming himself for forgetting such an important part of the meal. He knew his husband loved it when he made him something home-cooked, but Kurt knew he didn't have time to make anything before Blaine arrived. _I'll just run to the market and get something._

Kurt ran and grabbed his keys off the pegboard and was about to run out the door when the home phone started ringing. Kurt groaned before walking over, grabbing it off the hook before answering.

"Hello?"

"Kurt?" a man's voice asked hesitantly.

"Dad!" Kurt exclaimed. "Why are you calling?"

"What, I can't call my son for no reason?"

"Well, nothing personal Dad, but there's almost always a reason." He giggled. "_Kurt, what goes with stripes? Kurt, how much flour do you need to make cookies? Kurt_—"

"Okay, I think the point has been made," Burt interrupted. "I do have a question, but it's not… like my usuals. I was wondering when you and your husband were going to come visit us dear old Westerville? Carole's been begging to see you two and I bet the rest of the family would love a visit as well."

"That sounds great!" Kurt exclaimed. "Blaine's not home yet but as soon as he gets home I can ask him. I know he's working on a big article right now, but maybe…" He trailed off, thinking as Burt began to speak again.

"Well I knew things were going to be crazy now that my future grandchild is coming, but I just wanted to get the offer out there," he said and Kurt could tell he was smiling at the mention of the baby through the phone.

"Yeah, that's going to be keeping us here in New York as well. We can talk to Michelle about things and tell her about the idea as well, maybe she'll want to visit," Kurt joked, referring to the surrogate the two men had chosen.

"Alright, well you let me know okay? Talk to you later. Love you."

"Love you too Dad," Kurt said before returning the phone to the receiver, then running out the door.

….

"No matter gay, straight or bi, lesbian transgender life. I'm on the right track baby, I was born to survive!" Kurt sand loudly along with Lady Gaga as he made his way home from the market. After thinking carefully about his options, he ended up choosing a chocolate cake that looked delicious sitting on the shelf in the store.

Kurt was in a hurry to get home, he bet Blaine was already there, but there was huge amount of traffic coming from the area around the gas station down the road.

_I wonder what that's about_, Kurt wondered, but shook away the thought, assuming he'd find out at some point soon anyway. His main focus right now was to get home, see his husband and surprise him with his favorite meal and dessert.

Surprisingly though, when Kurt got home, the apartment was still empty.

"Blaine?" he called, on the off chance he was just off somewhere where Kurt couldn't hear him. But there was still no reply. There was though, a message on the answering machine.

Kurt walked over and pressed the button on the machine, causing the blinking to stop and the message to begin playing.

"Hello, this is Bellevue Hospital Center calling to get in touch with Mr. Kurt Anderson?"

"That's me," Kurt mumbled in response to a lady who'd already left the message and was in no need of a response. When the two got married, they'd decided to have Kurt take Blaine's last name, as custom to heterosexual couples.

"We're calling to inform you that your… spouse, Mr. Blaine Anderson, has been in a severe car crash about twenty minutes ago, right near the Mobile Gas Station on 14th Street. He's been checked into the critical care unit and is still in a coma, as he was when he was retrieved from his vehicle.

"Visiting hours are from eight in the morning until eleven at night, so feel free to come down for information, although you will not be able to visit him until he's out of the critical care unit. I'm sorry for your situation, we hope to see you soon. Goodbye."

When the message clicks off, Kurt remained standing next to the machine, mouth gaping open and a single tear running down his cheek. A few moments later, he realized he was wasting precious time and grabbed his keys, running out the door again with only one thing on his mind.

_Blaine…_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Kurt's POV**_

I don't really remember a thing between the time I got into the car and when I was standing in the hospital lobby. The only forces driving me were adrenaline and the thought that Blaine was lying unconscious somewhere in a cold hospital bed without me next to him. I must have gotten there somehow though because the next thing I remembered, I was at the hospital desk, my hands on the ice cold marble top and staring at a short, heavyset woman with chestnut brown hair.

"What can I do for you?" she mumbled, her eyes never leaving the computer screen and her chin never leaving her hand.

"I'd like to visit my husband," I said breathlessly, my heart still racing. He just got checked in a while ago."

The lady sighed heavily, as if my mere presence or request for her to work was the biggest bother in the world. "What's his name." The supposed question came out more as a statement rather than a question.

"Blaine Anderson-Hummel."

"Oh, you're husband's Blaine Anderson-Hummel?" I nodded. "Blaine isn't available for visitors now."

"No, you don't understand," I pled. "I need to see him. I got a call saying he was in an awful car accident and now I can't even see him?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Anderson-Hummel, but your husband was immediately rushed to the critical care unit. He's currently in a coma, therefore he is not allowed to have visit—"

"But what if he never wakes up!" I exclaimed, realizing as soon as the words come out of my mouth that that was actually a possibility. The tears started pouring down my face as I tried to organize the thoughts I wanted to say and those better off staying in my head.

"I need to see him," I gasped through my sobs. "If he never wakes up, I need to know I saw him when his heart was still beating. Please just let me see him for a minute." I hiccuped, wiping tears away as they escaped down my cheeks.

"I really wish I could sir, I can tell how much you care about him. But unfortunately this is a hospital rule, not a personal one." She shot me a sympathetic look, much to my surprise. "I legally am not permitted to allow you up there. I can give you a call when he's out of critical care if you'd li—"

She couldn't even finish her sentence before I was off and running down the damp, disease-infested hallways. I almost heard someone shouting for security, some heavy footsteps starting their chase to catch up with me. Luckily, I was a surprisingly fast runner, so I was able to follow the signs and make it into the elevator before they even had a chance to catch up.

I quickly closed the elevator door, realizing only then that I didn't know what floor the critical care unit was on. I racked my brain for a sign that I may have caught a glimpse of on the way here, finally deciding on floor five.

The door opened and I rushed out into the hall once again, pleasantly surprised at my sudden stroke of luck when I saw that I had picked the correct floor. I began sticking my head in rooms as I passed, careful not to cause anymore disturbance than I already had.

I reached the end of the hall, out of breath and panting as I wiped away some more tears and a sheen of sweat I'd acquired from running. I take a deep breath, then start down the next hallway.

I'd gone to about four rooms when I finally stuck my head in a room and spotted a familiar head of black curls lying motionless in a hospital bed. I immediately went in, shutting and locking the door behind me to ensure no one would disturb us.

I took a couple hesitant steps forward towards the steel cold bed where my beautiful husband was lying, hauntingly still.

"Blaine?" I spoke up, my words so tear-drenched I barely recognized the sound of my own voice. I took the final steps to the side of the bed, kneeling down and peeling off some sheets so I could find his hand. I took it in mine as my breath caught as the ice-cold feel of it, contrasting strongly with its normally warm temperature. I rubbed my fingers along his palm; happy to find it was still as smooth as ever.

"I know you can't hear me," I continued, staring at where Blaine's gorgeous hazel eyes were hidden behind pale eyelids. "Or maybe you can, I don't know. But no matter what, there's some things I want to say." I took a deep breath, holding back some tears that were threatening to make their ways down my face.

"Blaine… you mean the world to me and I love you with my whole heart." For reasons unimaginable, I allowed myself a slight chuckle. "Heck, you are my world and you own my heart. If I hadn't met you on the stairs at Dalton all those years ago, my life would have never been complete.

"You have changed me in so many ways, all for the better because you are perfect. The single most perfect being I've ever seen. You're smart, you're genuine, you're humble, your looks and voice are so perfect, I'm convinced they once belonged to an angel. You're kind, you're gentle…" I heard myself chuckle slightly again. "I could go on forever just listing all your perfect qualities, but there's more I'd like to say.

"When I… when I got that call from the hospital a while ago, I just… I just couldn't believe what I was hearing. I couldn't wrap my head around the idea of something this horrible happening to you." I hiccuped, a result of more tears forming in my bloodshot eyes. "You always seemed invincible to me. So perfect, inhuman and invincible to any dangers or tragedies that happen to regular people like me.

"So when I heard about this, I rushed here and asked to see you, but they wouldn't le me." I smiled slightly. "I just turned and ran away as fast as I could to where you might have been. I searched ever room in my path, looking for that gorgeous man I'm lucky enough to call my husband." I hesitated again, taking a deep breath in an attempt to prevent a new round of tears from falling.

"When I saw you lying here, unconscious, lifeless and alone, my heart broke. I couldn't believe they wouldn't let me be here with you. Now I'm sitting here, talking to you as if you can hear me. But you've always been an amazing listener. I just with I had a gleaming smile to look at, bright and eager hazel eyes to look into, a soft, warm hand to wipe away my tears." By that point, I was in hysterics, the tears falling free, out of my control. "And soft, full lips to kiss me. To form the words that'll tell me everything is going to be okay.

"But now I'm sounding greedy, I'm just glad you're here at all." I took a breath and cracked a slight smile. "You're still as beautiful as ever right now, still and calm, feeling no pain." As I said this, I noticed for the first time that Blaine's arm was in a cast and both his legs were in casts and slings. There was also a strip of gauze wrapped around his forehead, blood seeping through it so it was visible through the bandaging.

"I just wish it would have been me in that car instead of you. You don't deserve to have this happen to you, you're the most selfless person I've ever had the honor of knowing. It should have been me; I should have been in the car. You easily could have taken care of our baby on your own, you're already going to be a much better father than me—" I got cut off when I heard the door knob rattling.

My head whipped up and I saw the woman from the front desk standing outside the door, peering in through the window. I groaned as I stood up, forgetting that she was even looking for me.

_Not very good security if it took them this long to find me_, I thought, rolling my eyes as I opened the door hesitantly.

"I thought I told you, no visitors in critical care!" she whisper-exclaimed, pulling me by the arm out the door where two very large and scary-looking men were waiting.

"Wait!" I said. She stopped and looked at me suspiciously. "Can I do one more thing. It'll only take a second, I promise."

The woman looked at me, studying me, then turned to the guards, considering my request. The security guards shrugged, and then she looked back at me. "Since you've already broken the rules this long, I don't see why not. You get one minute, starting now."

I was off and running back to Blaine's room before she'd even finished her sentence. Once I was at his bedside, I looked at him again before leaning over and placing a gentle kiss on his cold and lifeless, yet still soft and familiar lips.

I pulled away a few moments later. "I love you," I whispered, placing a light kiss on his forehead as I stood up. I looked over at him one last time as I opened the door, then turned away quickly before any more tears could start falling as I gently shut the door behind me.

**Blaine's POV**

_Kurt._

I couldn't think straight, I couldn't see. I couldn't feel or hear anything. Some people may have thought this was terrifying and stressful, but it wasn't at all. It was more like floating. Or flying. It was strangely relaxing. I knew something had happened to me, something bad, but it didn't matter. I couldn't remember what it was and I wasn't in pain. I hadn't slept this well in a long time. This was the deepest kind of sleep. The kind where you couldn't tell anything going on around you.

I didn't know that chaos was erupting around me.

**Cameron's POV**

The truck screeched to a stop in the middle of the intersection and my door flew open. I jumped out of the car, my messy brown hair sticking up and my thin, black, "nerdy" glasses slipping down my nose, and started running towards the edge of the road.

"Oh Jesus," I muttered as I worked my way down the hill towards the wreckage. "Oh my God."

I ran to the driver's side door and yanked it open. There laid a black-haired man, a huge gash on his head, with one arm and both legs twisted in a way they really shouldn't go. I pulled him out of the smoking car and checked his breathing.

"Oh thank God he's breathing." Shaking, I fumbled for my phone. Carefully watching the man, I simultaneously called 911.

"Hello? Hello?" I said frantically.

"Sir, how can I help you?" said the calm voice on the other end.

"There's been a major accident on the intersection of…" I glanced around frantically. "Near... oh, um… Grace and Lima."

"Are you hurt?"

"No, I was in a truck and I pulled out in from of him… It was my first day, I'm not great at driving it, my car is really small, you know—"

"Sir," she interrupted. "Who was hurt? Can you give me his condition?"

"Right." Deep breath, I reminded myself. "Um, still breathing, but not responding. Huge gash on his head, broken or something legs and one arm."

"Okay, we're sending someone over. You should just stay there for now. We'll be there soon."

"Okay, okay." I took another deep breath as I hung up and slid the phone back into my skinny jeans' pocket. I ran a hand through my hair. Damn. I was royally screwed. I definitely wouldn't be able to keep this job. Macy was gonna flip.

_Oh! I should probably contact this man's family,_ I thought as I reached into the man's pocket and pulled out a black wallet. When I opened it, a sleeve of pictures caught my eye. I pulled them out, there was four there.

The first was of the man there smiling as a gorgeous man who had his arms flung around his shoulders kissed his cheek. I looked closer at it.

_Wow, that guy is super beautiful_, I thought as I looked at the next one. It was of the two again, holding hands. They looked younger here and were wearing blue uniforms with red trimming. Flipping to the next one, I was surprised. The two were there again, but they were joined by two pregnant girls, one with long brown hair and a blinding smile who was standing with a freakishly tall guy wearing a worn t-shirt that said _McKinley High Football_. The other had gorgeous blond hair and a beautiful white smile, easily one of the most beautiful girls I'd ever seen.

Looking at the girl's large stomachs made my own feel queasy, so I flipped to the last shot.

A huge trophy was being lifted into the air by the tall dude and the brown-haired girl. A group of kids stood around them and right them with them, the man in the truck with the boy from before standing together towards the back of the mob, both grinning broadly.

I looked up as sirens split the air. An ambulance and police car came tearing towards me, cars swinging to the side to let them pass. Medics came running down with a stretcher and lifted – he'd checked an ID car in the wallet – Blaine Anderson-Hummel onto the stretcher. A police officer walked up to him.

"What's your name son?" he inquired.

"Um, Cameron." I scratched my neck. "Cameron Benson."

"You found him here?"

"No sir, I'm the one who hit him." I flushed. "Am I in trouble?"

"Only if he or a family member presses charges." I bit my lip. "That your truck clogging up my road?" The man pointed. I nodded.

"You want me to move it?"

"No, I don't want you driving that thing anymore. How old are you son?"

"Twenty-one."

"Okay. I'll have someone get that moved. I'll get you home in my cruiser." He started towards the road. I grabbed the man's elbow before he got too far away.

"Sir… could I go to the hospital with Blaine?"

The officer raised his eyebrows. "You know Mr. Anderson-Hummel?"

"No sir, but I want to be sure he's okay," I mumbled, fidgeting under the officer's gaze.

"Okay then."

"When we reached the hospital, I waved to the kind cop and walked into the hospital. I slouched down into one of the chairs. Noticing that I was still gripping Blaine's wallet, I rummaged through it until I found a small piece of paper reading: _Kurt Anderson-Hummel. 625-4626_

I dialed the number on the card and brought the phone to my ear.

"Mr. Anderson-Hummel?" I said when the phone was answered. "My name is Cameron Benson. Your husband has been in a car accident. We're at the hospital now."

**Blaine's POV**

I couldn't still think straight, I still couldn't see. I couldn't physically feel, I still couldn't hear. But I could _feel_ Kurt's presence. I knew he was there. I knew he was sad. I loved him _so much_ and I didn't want him to be sad. I wanted to move. I wanted to open my eyes, to wrap my arms around him, kiss away his tears and tell him it'll be okay. But I couldn't and what if it wasn't okay? I could feel him here and before I knew it, he was gone again.

_Kurt, come back…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Kurt's POV**

As I walked out of the elevator and into the hallway I'd started my 'adventure' in; I'm still being glared at by the large security guards.

"You got lucky today kid, but don't even think about doing it again. Anyone but Carrie out there." He gestured to the woman I'd talked to and who had chased me from the lobby. "They wouldn't have been nearly as cool. So don't make a habit out of anything, are we clear?" the guard who had been speaking this whole time stopped and looked at the other man, who nodded in agreement.

"Yes sir," I said automatically, not wanting to push the luck I'd had with them so far. They nodded their approval and began walking in the opposite direction as I entered the lobby. A few people had come and gone since I'd been upstairs with Blaine.

There was one man who caught my eye with his unexpected and subtle, but definitely noticeable good looks. He had messy blond hair and donned a pair of black skinny jeans with a red and black checkered plaid shirt. He had his head in his hands, but when he lifted his face, I could see a track from his tears and red, puffy, bloodshot eyes behind his black-framed, stereotypically "nerd" glasses.

Without realizing it, I began walking over and took a seat in the uncomfortable, cold plastic chair next to him. As soon as I did, he looked up and sniffed.

"Y-You probably don't want to s-sit there, I'm a mess," he stuttered and I cracked a smile.

"What, like everyone else here isn't? I think I've cried more in the past two hours than I have in the past six months."

He looked up at me, a slight smile matching mine in size gracing his face, giving a whole new glow to his features.

"Kurt Hummel," I said, holding out my right hand.

"Cameron— wait, did you say _Kurt Hummel_?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry." As he said this, he burst into a whole new round of hysterics.

"I told you, it's okay to cry… although I don't know why my name is so important here."

"N-N-No, th-that's not w-why."

"Then what is it?"

I looked over as he took off his glasses, wiping away some of the tears from under his eyes. Without the glasses on, I could clearly see how sad his blue eyes were, which just made me upset even though I'd just met this man. His eyes were just too beautiful to show such sadness.

He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly before looking me straight in the eyes. "I'm the one who was driving the truck that hit your husband."

It felt like the wind had just gotten knocked out of me. I couldn't believe that the man I was sitting next to, the one I'd just been trying to comfort and befriend, was the _monster_ who had put my Blaine, my perfect husband, into that sleep, that too-deep sleep that he may never wake up from. I suddenly felt the need to shower, just being so close to him make me feel so dirty.

"You… you _monster_," I practically hissed. "How, how _could__you_?Do you know what you did to me? Do you _know_ the kind of pain I'm in, how many tears I've shed, the kind of thoughts I've had about how he may _never wake up _from what you've put him in?" The tears that had begun to form at the beginning of my rant had practically evaporated, leaving nothing but pure rage behind.

"Kurt," he pled, reaching out to put a hand on my arm, which I automatically pulled away.

"Don't _touch_ me," I growled and he immediately retracted his arm.

"Kurt," Cameron started again when I once again interrupted.

"And don't call me that either. How did you even know my name to begin with?"

"There was a business card in th-this…" he stuttered, trailing off as he pulled a black object from his pocket that I quickly recognized as Blaine's wallet.

"You took his wallet too?" I exclaimed, earning a few more looks to be quiet from others in the lobby on top of the ones I'd gotten before. "Is there anything else I should know about you?" I rudely asked, snatching the wallet from the man's trembling hand.

"I can't even tell you how sorry I am Ku— I mean, I just—" I continued glaring at Cameron as he stumbled over his words before breaking down completely.

"I-I'm j-just so s-sorry," he managed to choke out between sobs.

"You can be sorry all you want, it's not bringing him out of that coma!" I exclaimed, taking into account my voice level in order to not further disturb everyone else. "Being sorry isn't going to take back what happened, it's not going to take us back in time to the time where my innocent husband _wasn't_ unconscious in a hospital bed where I can't legally see him. They're just words. The damage has been done and it can't be taken back." By the time I finished talking, I was in tears all over again.

Between both of our sobs, I managed to hear Cameron speak up in broken words.

"C-Can I t-take you t-to grab a-a cup of c-coffee?" he stuttered, looking up at me, our matching bloodshot eyes meeting. "I want t-to e-explain myself a-and what a-actually h-happened."

If I had had any energy left, I probably would have been appalled at such a request, especially because of the person and circumstances. But I was so weak, I didn't have the energy to do anything but nod, stand up while using Cameron's hand for support and pull him into a hug, both of us soaking the other's shirt with our tears.

**Cameron's POV**

"So…" Kurt said, his eyes still red and moist. He cupped his hands around his coffee to still his trembling hands. I'm sure I looked just as bad (not that Kurt could ever look bad, but you know). My eyes still stung a bit, so I pulled off my glasses and wiped the heel of my palm across my eyes.

"I like those glasses." Kurt nodded towards my hand. I let out a small laugh.

"Total nerd, huh?" I managed a half smile.

"They suit you," he replied. It seemed that this small talk was our subconscious way to both break the tension and delay the conversation we knew was coming. After a brief pause, Kurt cleared his throat.

"So, uh, Cameron. Why don't you tell me your story?"

I took a deep breath. "Look, I want to start by saying that while nothing I say can excuse me from what happened, I hope it can at least help you to see me in a different light."

"I hope so too," Kurt replied. I took this as my cue to begin.

"I—" I stopped and thought about everything in my life in the past five months. My heart ached. Putting my head in my hands, my voice began to shake. "Oh man, it's hard to think about."

I saw a flash of compassion cross Kurt's face.

"Look, why don't you start by telling me about yourself. The basics," he amended.

Okay. That I could do, even that phrase seemed to define my train wreck of a life right now. The basics. The everyday things. Or maybe not so everyday, since my life was anything but ordinary.

"I'm twenty-one years old. I play guitar. It's my favorite thing in the world. I write songs. I'm pretty nerdy. That's pretty much it."

"That's almost exactly how Blaine describes himself," Kurt reminisced, a soft smile gracing his flawless features.

I smiled softly as well, taking another deep breath. _Okay, here comes the hard part._

"I was supposed to go to college this year," I started. "I was majoring in music. But then my plans got changed. I guess you could say it's my fault, but then again, it could be someone else's. I have a girlfriend and her name is Macy. She's really pretty and my parents love her. Everything would be okay, but she's pregnant.

"I really don't have enough money to support a child, or Macy for that matter." My voice shook. "She wants to get married, she keeps saying that. But I can't. I can't marry her." My mind was racing. _Do I tell him?_

Kurt's eyebrows were crinkled up and he was leaning forward, listening intently. I knew I could trust him, but… I hadn't told anyone yet. Yet it seemed that there wasn't a better person in my life that I could tell.

I lowered my voice. "I can't marry her because I'm gay. But she doesn't know. In fact, you're the only person in the world who knows." Tears pricked my eyes. "I still feel like I have to support her though, and the doctor appointments are leaking my college funds, so I took four jobs just to stay afloat and have some money saved for when the baby comes.

"I just don't know how to drive a truck… I just figured it was a job I could get. So I assumed turns were the same in that truck as they were in my pick-up, but then they weren't and I hit Blaine's car," I finished, taking a sigh of relief, glad to finally have that all off of my chest.

Kurt was silent for a moment before reaching over and putting his hand on mine.

"Cameron, that really… sucks," Kurt admitted. "Seriously. Bot of us, our lives are just one big pile of suck right now."

I smiled through my tears. "I'm really, really sorry about Blaine. I hope you can forgive me."

Kurt slowly withdrew his hand.

"I don't know if I can fully forgive you yet. But I can understand and I can be your friend. I know you're going to need somebody to lean on."

"Thanks Kurt." I relaxed a bit more.

"And really, I'm here for you if you need advice, or help, or anything," Kurt assured me. "I've already been through the whole 'coming out' thing a _long_ time ago, so I can help you with that too whenever the time comes for you to tell others."

"Oh my God. If you need anything, I will so help you out too. I mean, Blaine is hurt, that's way more important." I paused. "Speaking of which—" I grabbed my keys. "Should I get you back over there?"

Kurt's face paled. "Oh my God yes, I need to be there!"

Grabbing my coat, we walked to the car.

"I'll get you into that hospital room, don't worry," I assured him.

"Oh I don't know. I think those security guards have a picture of my face hanging on the wall." Kurt laughed.

"Not a problem." I looked over at him. "From now on, I've got your back."


	5. Chapter 5

**Kurt's POV**

As Cameron pulled into the parking lot of what I assumed was his apartment building, I took in the scene. The building looked pretty nice, considering how he described his lifestyle and income. He had to have been doing something right if he could afford an apartment on the outskirts of Manhatten. The bricks looked a little worn in some spots, with some bushes and plants decorating the front of the building and the porch. All in all it was fairly impressive for a kid in his early twenties working three jobs to make ends meet for his seemingly-demanding and needy girlfriend.

"This is it," Cameron finally spoke up as we made it around the building and onto the porch. He opened the door, waving me through as I smile to show my graditude. He followed close behind as we both stepped into a warm and welcoming lobby with a plush maroon carpet, arm chairs with padding of the same color and various paintings decorating the walls.

"Hello Cameron," the tall, dark-haired man at the lobby desk said as we attempted to walk passed, but he ultimately stopped us.

"Hello to you too Michael. Any news to report?" he answers as he reluctantly begins making his was back to the desk.

"Well, I haven't seen her all day, so I'd say no. But you know how horrible women are with internet shopping, so I can't gurantee anything." The doorman, supposedly named Michael, grinned before returning to a more solemn expression and shrugging. "Wish I could say more."

"It's fine. I'm not sure how much trouble she could really get herself into. It's only-" Cameron pulled out his phone, checking it for the time. "Noon on a Thursday."

"But you were gone all last night, so the sky's the limit."

"Very true, but I'm going to give her the benefit of the doubt for the time being," Cameron smiled sincerely at Michael. "Thanks again for helping me out again. I owe you one."

"Don't worry about it. That's what friends are for," he said, returning the smile. "Just let me know if I can do anything else for you okay?"

"Sounds good." Cameron, still smiling, put a gentle hand on my shoulder. "Michael, this is my friend Kurt. Kurt, Michael."

We shook hands politely, each exchanging the smiles that are expected for us in the situation.

"Did you two just meet? Or am I that oblivious that I never noteced you before?" Michael asked jokingly.

"Oh great, my watch man is oblivious," Cameron replied, playing along. I smiled as he continued. "No, we actually just met yesterday."

A flicker of curiousity jumped across his face and a smug smile appeared on his lips. "Was _that_ where you were last night?"

A blushspread across my face and down my neck as Cameron played it surprisingly cool, putting a arm around my waist. "Oh yeah man, you _know_ that's how I roll. But I mean _come on_." He pulled me closer, a chill shooting down my spine. "This guy's a total chick magnet. Even _I_ would cry on behalf of women everywhere if he was gay."

My jaw almost dropped at the comment, but I resisted, watching as Michael answered as if it hadn't phased him at all. It was ironic the truth in his previous comment, although obviously not the the extent he had suggested.

"You know I'm only teasing." Michael chuckled. "It would be a sad day for all the ladies out there when a couple of guys like you turned into those disgraces of mankind." Michael laughed as I cringed. "I mean seriously? Why would someone ever want to be like that? It's just disgusting, if I'm being blunt."

My instinct as soon as he started speaking was to release my anger on this homophobic jerk, but I held back. Cameron noticed me tense up in his arms and he quickly stepped in front of me. "Well we better get going. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"See you then," Michael answered, giving us both a smile and a head nod before turning towards a middle-aged couple who'd just entered the lobby.

Cameron quickly moved to the elevator, repeatedly hitting the button to make it come as quickly as possible.

"Well that was an extremely awkward series of events," Cameron said sheepishly, looking at me as the elevator began making its way up to his room. "I'm really sorry for that. I noticed how that last comment effected you, I'm so used to it by now."

"Yeah, it didn't exactly rub me the right way," I replied, rolling my eyes. "You're actually friends with him?"

"To an extent. He keeps his eye out for Macy and tells me if she's gone anything that's going to cost me an arm and a leg." He rolled his eyes as well. "It's only a little pathetic we need to have people constantly watching to make sure she doesn't drop two grand on an outfit and a pair of shoes."

"Sorry to comment, but I understand the temptation," I interjected, grinning slightly. "You find that outfit that looks perfect on you by the greatest designer and it's practically calling your name..." I trailed off when I saw Cameron's bewildered expression as the elevator doors opened. "So in that aspect I'm a stereotypical gay. Sue me."

"Don't worry, it's really adorable actually." He placed a hand on my shoulder, leading me down the hall. He stopped in front of a door, fishing a key out of his pocket and opening it slowly. "Macy?"

I hesitantly followed him in as he peaked his head in a few of the doors, an exasperated expression on his face.

"Unbelievable, she's not here." He ran a hand through his blond locks. "What's the point of having a look out when he doesn't even see the person he's looking for leave the building?"

"I would personally say there isn't one," I said, answering the rhetorical question. "But that's just me." I grinned as Cameron rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for the help."

"Not a problem." I began looking around as I saw Cameron head to what I assumed was the kitchen. "This is really nice by the way." I gestured to the apartment as a whole.

"It's the best I can do," he commented, returning with a bottle of water in his hand, looking around at all. "I'm glad someone likes it."

I nodded and started walking around, spotting a guitar nestled in the corner by a bookcase. "I didn't know you played guitar."

"Yeah, that's kind of the reason I brought you here." I shot him a curious look as he glanced at me with anxious eyes. "I... I wanted to play a song. For you. That sends a message that I want to send better than I can put into words." Cameron paused, taking in my wide-eyed expression. He walked over to the guitar, picking it up and grabbing a pick from the shelf.

"You-You don't have to do this," I stuttered because I had nothing better to say and I felt like I had to say something.

"I want to, believe me." Cameron smiled softly. "I care about you Kurt. I want to play this for you." He sat on the chair, pulling the instrument to his lap. "I changed the arrangement of the song to souly acoustic and slowed the rest down a little." He smiled again. "Just incase you recognized it and wondered why I destroyed the song."

I was going to add the fact that he probably wouldn't destroy the arrangement, but he'd already started playing a song that took my breath away, so I wouldn't have been able to speak even if I'd wanted to.

"Wherever you go, you know I'll be there," he started in a soft, calming voice that instantly put my mind at ease. "If you go far, you know I'll be there. I'll go anywhere." He looked me in the eyes as he sang the next line. "So I'll see you there."

As a nervous habit, I ran a hand through my hair, messing up its perfect form as Cameron continued singing.

"You place the name, you know I'll be there. You name the time you know I'll be there. I'll go anywhere, so I'll see you there." He smiled sweetly at me again. The man was flirting with me and I wasn't stopping it. I was enjoying it. While my husband was in a coma.

He launched into the chorus, singing with slightly more power and a lot more emotion than before. "I don't care, if you don't mind. I'll be there, not far behind. I will dare, keep in mind. I'll be there for you." Cameron flashed another flirty smile my way, rubbing his knee against mine hesitantly. I let him, smiling in return.

The smiles, rubs, touches and looks continued as he continued through the second verse and next chorus. Like the idiot I am, I received them all and returned most of them, completely forgetting everything that was important. As he started the third verse, I finally felt the tears begin to fall.

"If you should fall, you know I'll be there. To catch the call, you know I'll be there. I'll go anywhere, so I'll see you there," he sang as he slowly decrescendoed. By the time he reached the last chorus, I would have had to lean in closer in order to hear him if there had been any other noise in the room.

"And I don't care, if you don't mind. I'll be there, not far behind. I will dare, keep in mind. I don't care. I'll be there for you. I'll be there for you. I'll be there for you."

As Cameron played the final note, I wiped the latest tear that had fallen from my cheek and looked him in the brown eyes.

"I hope you li-" he began to say before I leaned in and kissed him softly, much to my surprise.

I sensed his surprise as well, but he didn't pull away either as our lips moved in perfect synchronization, making us forget about anything and everything but each other.

**Cameron's POV**

I froze in surprise when Kurt's lips met mine. What was he doing? His husband was in the hospital. But when Kurt's hand slid up to rest on my shoulder, all thoughts left my head. I relexed, my grip on my guitar loosening. Everything was Kurt: his smell, his soft lips on mine. Just right now, right now was all there was in the world.

Suddenly Kurt pulled away, eyes wide. I scrambled to grab my guitar as it began to slide off my lap. Reaching out a hand, I reached for Kurt's arm, but he was backing up, eyes wide and hand over his mouth.

"I-I'm sorry, I have to go." He spun around and ran out the door, leaving it swinging open.

"Wait, Kurt!" I threw my guitar down on the couch and raced after him. "Kurt!" I skidded into the hallway and watched Kurt disappear into the elevator. My breath came in short, anxious gasps as I leaned against the wall. He was gone. I couldn't run after him, Michael would ask questions and make assumptions. It was bad enough Kurt was running out of here.

Numb, I headed back inside and flopped down on the couch. Reaching to the side, I patted around on the seat next to me until my hand found my guitar. Picking it up, I began to play, slowly and softly.

What was I doing? Kissing Kurt. Actually he had kissed me. But I had kissed him back. And I hadn't stopped him. I should have. He only kissed me because he was sad. And missing Blaine. Right? He doesn't actually like me. Why would he? I'm just a scrawny, nerdy kid. And he's so perfect. I could never be good enough for him.

My eyes blurred and I played faster, louder, harder.

Well, now he's kissed me. And I'm not ever going to be able to forget him. Never going to be able to forget how perfect it was... stop. I have to forget. It didn't mean anything. Besides, I've got Macy. I can't just kiss anyone I want. Sure, I'm gay, and she's... her but we're still in a relationship. Even if it doesn't mean anything.

Guilt flooded my body and I pressed my aching finger harder on the string, tears beginning to squeeze out of my eyes.

I'm not even good enough. I can't tell the truth to my girldfriend. I'm 23 years old and I've only told one person the truth. The one person that I kissed just a couple hours after I met him. The one person, who is too good for me because he doesn't lie to himself or anyone else. The one person who I can't stop thinking about, even though we just met. That one person who I finally feel like I fit in with, but will never have.

"Cameron?" a concerned voice cut through my thoughts. "Cameron!" There was alarm in the voice now and I immediately recognized it.

Macy rushed to my side as I started wondering how she could have gotten in the front door without me hearing. She yanked my guitar away, leaving me feeling worse than before.

"Cam, look what you're doing to yourself." She held up my hands.

I blinked hard, clearing my eyes. There was blood trickling down my fingers. I'd played so hard I'd cut myself.

Macy sprung up and ran to the sink, wetting a towel.

"You're such an idiot Cam. I told you, you shouldn't play your guitar so often." She walked over and began wiping the blood off my hands. "Besides, you're supposed to be at work, not sitting at home being lazy. You're supposed to be supporting me."

Fury filled me and I stood up, throwing the towel halfway across the room.

"I'm supposed to be supporting you? Why? Oh right, I'm your _boyfriend_." I twisted the word, letting my anger wash out of me. "Your boyfriend, who isn't even the one who knocked you up and you know that. What, I'm not allowed to play my guitar either? That's the only thing that keeps me going Mace. You want us to be a happy, homey couple? Put a little more effort in on your part."

I started towards the door as her words cut through the air like a knife.

"Where are you going?" Macy asked in a quiet, scared voice.

"Out," I responded as I slammed the door behind me. I needed to see Kurt. Where could he have gone? I had no idea where he was or how to reach him.

"Hey Cameron." Michael's smug voice interrupted my thoughts. "I saw your _boyfriend_ storm out of here. What happened? Trouble in paradise? Did you two get in a fight over a pair of glittery shoes?"

I spun to face him. I'd had enough of this jerk for one century.

"You know what Michael? I want you to shut up and just leave me alone for once. _My_ business is none of _your_ business. So just drop it okay? You have _no idea_ what either of us are going through right now."

Leaving him speechless, I ran into the street, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk. Where was Kurt? Finally it clicked.

I turned and ran to my car, in a frantic pursuit of the hospital.


	6. Epilogue

**This is the last chapter. This wasn't how it was going to go, but the story has to end. This is an epilogue that hopefully answers any questions up until this point. If anyone still has a question, feel free to leave it in a review. Thank you for being patient and sticking by the story.**

* * *

><p><em>Just. A little. Farther<em>. Blaine thought as he stretched to reach as far up as possible. Even though he'd been in the wheelchair for over a year and him and Kurt had tried to tailor their apartment so Blaine could be self-sufficient, there were those rare times that things were put in high shelves and he just...couldn't...reach.

"Got it," he murmured to himself as he struggled for the bottle, but he ended up falling just short enough to cause the bottle and all the small plates and bowls around it to come crashing down, some hitting the counter and rolling away and some falling right onto Blaine.

He cursed under his breath, squeezing his fists together as hard as he could until there were fingernail marks in his palms. Closing his eyes tightly and running his hands through his hair, he heard the footsteps of his husband making his way from their daughter's room to the kitchen.

"Is everything okay?" Kurt asked as soon as he entered the room. Upon seeing Blaine, he worked his way over, stepping over the bowls, plates and bottles and placing a soft kiss on the man's lips once he reached him.

Blaine immediately relaxed into the kiss, all the anger and frustration melting away until Kurt pulled away, the smile Blaine loved so much lighting up his face.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked softly.

"I guess," he muttered. "I just can't believe after all this time I still can't-"

"Shh," Kurt hushed, placing a finger over Blaine's lips. Blaine kissed the finger before Kurt pulled it away. "It's okay. All this stuff is just plastic. It's not a big deal. It's my mistake, I'm the one who accidentally put it up there."

"No, I'm sorry," Blaine said, patting his lap. Kurt moved some of the plates and bowls out of the way and perched carefully on Blaine's lap.

"Only a week left," Kurt whispered, rubbing Blaine's back soothingly. "Then you're free to do whatever. You. Want."

Blaine grinned as Kurt pushed some of his curls behind his ear and let his fingers graze down the younger man's jawline. "Anything?"

"Anything." Kurt smirked. He leaned in, giving the man in front of him a soft, languid kiss. It was reluctantly interrupted as a soft cry coming from down the hall. The two pulled away and Kurt removed himself from Blaine's lap.

"I got it," Kurt said, heading toward the doorway that led to the hall with two bedrooms and their bathroom.

"Let me," Blaine spoke up, rolling himself over and beating Kurt to the arch.

"Thank you." Blaine just smiled at Kurt and worked his way down the hall. He couldn't wait until he didn't constantly feel crammed as he made his way down this hall. He pushed the door to his daughter's room open and noticed that the cries had gotten louder.

"Hey there," he murmured, pulling the bars of the crib down and lifting his daughter, Hannah Marie Anderson-Hummel, up, positioning her so her head was resting in the crook of his elbow. "How are you doin' Han?" He smiled as her cries already began to subside.

"Just feeling lonely?" he asked, obviously not expecting a response. "Yeah, I feel the same way sometimes.

"But you know what? You never have to worry about being lonely because your dad and I love you more than you'll ever realize." Blaine grinned as the small girl's cries completely stopped and she was simply looking at Blaine with her hazel eyes that she'd clearly inherited from him. "So much happened before you were born, some horrible things that landed me in this chair for almost a year now. But pretty soon," he paused, grinning madly as a small smile played on his daughter's lips. "Pretty soon Han, you're old man's going to be able to walk without any help.

"I'll be able to pace this room when you wake up in the middle of the night crying and not send your dad in here because it's easier for him to get out of bed than me. I'll be able to reach all your bottles and soon enough, your bowls and plates for when you can eat semi-solid food." A tear slipped down the man's cheek and he shifted the child in his arms so he could rub Hannah's bald head. "I'll be able to play with you when you get a little older and be the dad I've always wanted to be. You just wait and see."

Blaine smiled as he set the sleeping child back into her crib. "Goodnight Hannah," he whispered, closing the side and wheeling himself out of the room and down the hall into his bedroom. Kurt was already lying in bed, hands behind his head. His eyes lit up with the younger man entered.

"You're going to need to teach me how to do that," he said teasingly.

"What's that?"

"You are never in there for more than five minutes and she immediately falls asleep." Kurt grinned as he sat up. "You must be a wizard or something."

"What can I say; I'm just good I guess." Blaine grinned in return and wheeled himself into the bathroom, grabbing a pair of plaid pajama pants and a white t-shirt on his way.

Although it would always be a pain in the neck, Blaine had gotten used to working twice as hard as a normal person to get changed out of one pair of clothes and into another. Between changing and the always important brushing his teeth and washing his face, he was out of the bathroom in twenty minutes.

After wheeling to the bed and using the arm strength he'd acquired throughout his time in the chair, he got into bed, allowing Kurt to snuggle up next to him.

"Pretty soon baby," Kurt murmured in his ear, Blaine shifting so he was facing the older man. "Pretty soon you'll be able to walk again."

"All that physical therapy and extra time in the chair will be worth it," Blaine said, a smile growing on his face again.

"And they didn't think it was possible to go right from the chair to walking," Kurt mumbled, closing the space between the two men's lips. They pulled away a few moments later. "But you showed them. You've worked harder than anyone I've ever seen to be able to do the impossible."

A smile lit up Blaine's features and Kurt could feel his eyes welling up at the sight. He'd never seen his husband so proud of himself in his life and it warmed Kurt's heart that all of the man's hard work would be paying off soon.

"I'll be able to take those middle-of-the-night shifts of calming Hannah down so you can sleep," Blaine spoke up. "I'll be able to do the grocery shopping and not need you to reach the things on the higher shelves. I'll be able to run to greet you when you come home from work if you have a late day. I'll be able to hold you in my arms and make you feel safe and protected." Blaine paused and met Kurt's eyes, placing a gentle hand on his cheek. "I'll be able to be the man you married again."

"Blaine, you've always been the man I married. What do you mean by that?"

"The man that you married was the Blaine Anderson who could do all those things I just named. Not the one who needed everyone's help to do everyday tasks. Not the one who couldn't be self-sufficient because of an accident. Not one that hurt you so much because of everything that had happened." Blaine wiped a tear hastily from his cheek. "I was the one who could always be there for you when you needed me. Now, I couldn't even hug you for the past eleven months without you having to bend over to my level."

"Not to burst your bubble, but you're still going to be shorter than me, even when you're out of the chair," Kurt joked, hoping to lighten the mood and cheer Blaine up a little in the process. It succeeded, Blaine smiling slightly. "But in all seriousness, you can't believe that I'm mad at you or disappointed in you, can you?"

The silence that followed spoke volumes and Kurt had to prevent himself from crying as he moved closer to Blaine and pulled him into a tight hug. "Blaine, I've been head-over-heels in love with you since I was sixteen years old. We've been through so many ups and downs together and I know we'll go through many more. I will _never_ stop loving you though, no matter what. I will always proudly point to you and say _that's_ _the man I married_. You can never forget that."

Blaine sniffed and leaned in to give Kurt a tear-filled kiss, one so full of passion and love that both men's hearts started beating at a rapid rate and they felt light-headed.

When they pulled away, they smiled, out of breath, and leaned in, connecting their lips once again. They continued sharing sweet kisses long into the night and when they finally fell asleep, Kurt and Blaine both had huge smiles on their faces and were filled with a renewed sense of hope.

**x.x.x.x**

"Are you sure we have everything?" Sebastian asked, brushing a sweaty piece of brown hair from his forehead. "I don't want to have to run and get anything last minute because we let it slip our minds."

"We're fine," Cameron said, emerging from the kitchen and walking across the room to pull his boyfriend into a reassuring hug. "I appreciate your help more than you can imagine."

"It's no problem," the taller man murmured, inching Cameron's glasses back up his nose to where they belonged with his finger. "I'm excited to finally be able to meet Kurt and Blaine."

"It's been long enough," Cameron said, pulling away and looking up a little to meet Sebastian's eyes. "These guys have become like family to me and I wanted to make sure we were serious before I brought them over to meet you."

"And you felt that ten months was an appropriate amount of time? Are you sure you don't want to wait another year or two?" Sebastian teased as Cameron playfully hit him on arm. "No, but all joking aside, I'm really glad you like me enough to want me to meet these guys. I can tell how important they are to you."

Cameron couldn't find anything to say, his heart starting to race at what his thoughts tended to revolve around these days. In order to prevent it from becoming too much of an awkward silence, he leaned in and kissed the man he loved tenderly and passionately. They stayed like this for a while, sharing short kisses and standing in their living room, until things got more heated and Sebastian pulled away, red-faced and out of breath.

"We should probably finish getting things ready for later. I have to shower and get changed, I don't know about you." Sebastian grinned at Cameron's pout. "We'll pick this up again later, okay?"

"Fine," the blonde man smiled, delivering one last quick peck to the brunette's cheek before he walked out of the room. Cameron, knowing he had a little while until he could get into the shower, thought he'd check on what he'd been constantly thinking about for the last week since he'd brought it home.

After waiting until he heard the water begin to run, he tiptoed to the coat closet, the one that Sebastian never used, and reached into the winter coat that was hanging, unused, towards the back corner. He breathed a sigh of relief, though he had no idea why, and pulled out the black, velvet box that held a ring that had practically cost him his life savings.

He opened it, admiring the ring he'd picked out. In his opinion, it suited Sebastian perfectly. It was a simple gold band with six small diamonds in the center going horizontally across the front. There was a strip of gold that cut off the row at each side and an indent in the gold followed the diamonds' track around the rest of the ring. As soon as the saleswoman had pointed it out in the store, Cameron knew it was the one. He could already envision it on Sebastian's finger and he didn't know if the feeling he got in his stomach from thinking about that made him beyond happy or beyond terrified.

Cameron continued staring at the ring until he heard the shower water turn off. He quickly closed the box and put it back in the coat pocket, shutting the door as quietly as he could behind him. He moved to the couch, sitting down and grabbing the first thing he could find on the coffee table to make it look like he'd been busy reading this whole time.

The door opened and Sebastian emerged wearing nothing but a towel tied around his waist. His dark brown hair was dripping wet and sticking to his forehead. "Since when do you read the newspaper?" he asked, a smile evident in his voice.

"Since always," Cameron replied nervously, setting it down and walking towards the bathroom.

"Oh really?" Sebastian questioned, intercepting the blonde boy and pulling him into his arms, kissing him fiercely.

"Now I'm all wet!" Cameron exclaimed as they pulled away.

"You're getting in the shower anyway, does it really matter?" Sebastian teased.

"Yes." He met the brunette's smile in size and entered the bathroom, closing the door and breathing a sigh of relief. _That was too close._

**x.x.x.x**

"You've got everything packed?" Blaine called to Kurt and as he grabbed the last of the baby clothes from the drawer and shoved it in the bag. "Bottles, formula, bibs, all that stuff?"

"I think we have enough stuff to last us through the apocalypse," Kurt yelled back, appearing in the doorway shortly after. He was holding a bag of his own in one hand, filled with the items Blaine had just called out, and Hannah in her carrier in the other. "It's really nice of Cameron and his boyfriend to let us bring Hannah along for a while until Finn and Rachel could come and pick her up."

"I think he wants to see her in person, so I doubt he really minds," Blaine joked. "He's been practically begging for a month to see her again."

"Well, a two month old is similar to a month old. They both cry, they both sleep, they both eat and spit it up, and they both poop." Kurt grinned as Blaine chuckled in agreement.

"Okay. I think we're ready. I'll grab the car keys and I'll meet you out there if you can get Hannah into her car seat."

"Why do you get the easy job?" Kurt complained and Blaine couldn't help but laugh out loud at how serious Kurt was.

"I'll meet you out there," the curly haired man said sweetly and wheeled out of the room, the diaper and clothing bag on his lap.

**x.x.x.x**

"Knock knock!" Kurt said, rapping his knuckles on Cameron's apartment door. It had been a while since he'd been here, but he still could remember the times he'd came here while Blaine was still in the hospital all those months ago. Chills raced through his body and he managed to compose himself as Cameron opened the door, a huge smile on his face.

"Kurt! Blaine!" he exclaimed, pulling them into a Cameron-esque hug. As he pulled away, he noticed the carrier that Kurt was holding and the baby in it. "And this must be Hannah!"

"Yes it is," Blaine answered, grinning from ear to ear.

"Can I hold her?" he immediately asked and the other two men laughed.

"Oh, we don't even get to come in first?" Kurt teased and Cameron blushed.

"Oh yeah, come in guys." He moved out of the doorway and motioned for Kurt and Blaine to come in. They managed to get in and Kurt helped Blaine maneuver the tight space and get onto the couch. Once they were both situated on the couch, Kurt lifted Hannah from her carrier and handed her to Cameron.

Cameron's breath caught as he looked down at the small child. The first thing he noticed was the bright hazel eyes that were looking back at him, eyes that looked creepily identical to Blaine's. She donned an outfit that Kurt had clearly picked out and he'd never seen a baby look for fashionable in his life.

"She's absolutely beautiful, guys," he breathed and Kurt and Blaine smiled.

"Thank you," they said at the same time, causing them to laugh just as Sebastian walked into the room.

"Can it be?" he questioned. "The infamous Kurt and Blaine are sitting in our living room?"

"Guilty," Kurt said, smiling politely as he stood up, crossing the room to where Sebastian was standing. "You must be Sebastian?"

"That would be correct." He held out his hand and Kurt returned the gesture as he heard Blaine rolling over to where they were standing. "I'm Kurt and this is my husband Blaine."

"It's great to finally meet you both. Cameron has said nothing but amazing things about you guys."

Both men smiled humbly as they made their way back to the couches, all taking a seat and getting comfortable. Blaine insisted he didn't need help getting back to the couch, so Kurt sat down and looked to Sebastian.

"So Sebastian, how long have you and Cameron been together?"

"Ten months now."

"And we're just meeting you now?" he asked jokingly, looking to Cameron, who gave him a mock-angry look.

"That's what I keep saying. He said we needed to be "serious" before he could introduce me to you guys." They all laughed and the easy conversation continued to flow. After a while, Cameron reluctantly handed a now sleeping Hannah back over to Kurt.

"When she gets a little older, she should have a play date with Abby," Cameron said, speaking of his ex-girlfriend Macy's daughter. "I know you guys met her and Ian a while back and she never stopped talking about how sweet you two were. I bet she'd love to talk to you again and let the girls spend time together once they're old enough to do something." The four men laughed. Ian was the man who had gotten Macy pregnant a little over a year ago. About two weeks after Blaine had woken up from his coma, Cameron had broken up with Macy. He told her that he was gay and that they'd obviously be better off as friends. It was incredibly awkward between them for a while, but they became close friends, especially after Macy had her baby. She had moved in with Ian soon after breaking up with Cameron due to the fact that she needed support through the pregnancy and it had been hard for her to afford her own place. They'd been happily together ever since and, according to Cameron, there was a rumor that Ian was going to propose to Macy soon.

"That would be really cool," Blaine agreed. "We haven't seen her or Ian in a while."

Just then, the doorbell rang. The noise woke Hannah up from her sleep and she started crying as Sebastian answered the door.

"It's for you guys," he told Kurt and Blaine. Blaine got into his chair and wheeled over, grabbing the bags and putting them on his lap.

"Hey Finn, Rachel," Blaine greeted as Kurt clipped Hannah into her carrier. "Thanks so much again for taking Hannah for the day."

"No problem dude," Finn said. "Rachel's been wanting her and Mason to have a play date for weeks now."

"They're so close in age and both from incredibly talented families. They're going to be the power couple of their glee club when they get older." Blaine rolled her eyes as he listened to Rachel plan the future of their children. Kurt approached the door, handing Rachel the carrier as Blaine gave Finn the bags.

"Have fun you two!" Kurt said as the couple walked down the hall and out of sight. He closed the door behind him and sat back down on the couch, only to be motioned away by Cameron moments later.

"Hey Kurt, do you think you could… help me with the salad?" he asked, a nervous edge to his voice that was evident to Kurt.

"Do you want me to help?" Sebastian questioned.

"N-No, it's okay. You've helped with so much already." He walked over, giving Sebastian a quick kiss.

Kurt stood up and followed Cameron back to the kitchen. "What do you need, Cameron?"

Cameron stood, wringing his hands and pacing the length of the small kitchen. "I need your advice."

"On what?"

He stopped pacing and looked the older man in the eyes. "I want to propose to Sebastian."

Kurt had to keep himself from squealing. "That's so great! When were you thinking of doing it?"

"See that's the problem. I feel that it should be just the two of us, obviously, but you and Blaine both mean so much to me. I feel like I'd be more relaxed if I did it with you two there for support. That and I just can't wait any longer. It's been sitting in my coat pocket for weeks now."

"Wait, you have a ring here? Now?" Kurt exclaimed, Cameron promptly quieting him. "Can I see it?"

Cameron nodded, making his way to the closet and pulling the ring from the pocket as quietly as he could. Luckily, Sebastian was sitting on the couch that had its back facing the closet and Blaine was engaged in a conversation with the man, so neither of them noticed.

When he opened the box, Kurt immediately covered his mouth with his hands. "Cameron, that's absolutely beautiful. He'll love it."

"If he says yes," Cameron muttered.

"What makes you think he wouldn't say yes? He seems head-over-heels into you."

"I don't know. I mean, I've never _actually_ proposed to someone before."

"Well most people have that same problem when they do it," Kurt joked and Cameron hit him playfully on the arm.

"You know what I mean. When I was with Macy, everything I did that was supposed to have sentimental value was lost because I didn't actually feel anything for her. Now, it's all so different and I'm frankly scared to death."

"Well, if you want to do this while we're here, then that's fine. I'm sure Blaine wouldn't mind." Kurt took Cameron by the shoulders and held him at arm's length so he could look the younger man in the eyes. "You two are perfect for each other. Don't let yourself get psyched out with all the negative thoughts. When I proposed to Blaine, I was just as scared as you, if not more so. And everything worked out great, as it will for you."

Cameron grinned widely. "Thanks so much, Kurt. That means a lot." He put the ring box in his blazer pocket, motioning for Kurt to leave the kitchen first. "After you."

Kurt smiled and led the way back into the living room, where Blaine and Sebastian were still having an animated conversation about some sport that sounded like a foreign language to Kurt.

**x.x.x.x**

The rest of the day ran incredibly smooth, not to the surprise of any of the men. Dinner was delicious, as it was made known to Cameron and Sebastian, who humbly accepted the praise. When Kurt and Blaine announced that they were going to get going hours later, Cameron knew this was his chance to do what he wanted to do while his best friends were still there.

"Wait guys," he said as they were retrieving their things. "There's… There's something I want to do be-before you leave."

Kurt tried to keep a huge grin off of his face, while Blaine and Sebastian just looked confused. Cameron stepped closer to his boyfriend and Kurt pulled his husband back a little to give the men space.

"Sebastian," Cameron started, trying to keep his voice from shaking. "We've been dating for ten months and I can honestly say they've been the best ten months of my life. You were the first guy I ever dated and when we met, I was going through a tough and confusing time in my life. You helped me through it and were always there for me when I needed you. I can't help but think I haven't been nearly as great a boyfriend to you as you've been to me."

"That's ridiculous," Sebastian murmured softly, wiping away the tear that had escaped down Cameron's cheek. "You're absolutely perfect."

Kurt could feel tears welling up in his own eyes as Cameron continued. "I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life as I am about the fact that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Every day, I want to wake up with you next to me, your warm arms keeping me safe. I want to be able to know that you're mine and I'm yours." Realization was beginning to click as Sebastian's hands landed over his mouth as Cameron got down on one knee. Kurt heard Blaine gasp and he squeezed the younger man's shoulder.

"What I'm trying to say, I guess is," Cameron reached into his pocket and pulled out the small, velvet box and opened it. "Will you marry me?"

The room was dead silent. All eyes were on Sebastian and his eyes were on the ring and the man in front of him. "Of course I'll marry you, Cameron."

A sigh of relief and a round of cheers followed as Cameron stood up and the two met in a passionate kiss. When they pulled away, Cameron slipped the ring on Sebastian's finger and Sebastian wasted no time admiring how it glimmered in the light.

"Now we'll really be going," Kurt spoke up, opening the door so Blaine could leave. "Thank you so much for everything and we're so happy for you guys."

Blaine nodded his agreement and both men thanked them, the huge smiles never leaving their faces. As Kurt and Blaine left, Kurt turned back and saw Cameron mouth _Thank you_ to him. He nodded and smiled again before closing the door behind him.

**x.x.x.x**

In Blaine's eyes, the next five days couldn't go by fast enough. Everything he did made him think about finally being able to walk again and then he would think about what it would be like to do that task on two feet. Kurt humored him and listened to him tell him every twenty minutes the number of days and hours until he'd be able to walk.

At last, the day came. Blaine wheeled his way to the elevator right after Cameron had picked Hannah up and into the lobby for the last time, waving to their doorman who wished him good luck. Blaine thanked him and made his way to the parking lot, where his brother Cooper was waiting for him. Cooper had agreed to bring Blaine to the doctor since he was in town doing a commercial anyway. Blaine also wanted to surprise Kurt when he came home from work that day, especially since Kurt would be working late putting the finishing touches on his latest customer's wedding.

The doctor's appointment took much longer than either Anderson boy would have liked. Apparently, there was a lot of physical therapy that Blaine had to do before he could leave, so the doctors could be sure his legs were ready to carry him again. He was given a walker and a cane, just in case, but Blaine didn't plan on using either one. If he had to walk slow and be careful for a while, that's what he would do. There was no where he needed to get in a hurry for a while until his legs built up their strength again.

After another twenty minutes of listening to his doctor tell him what medicine he needed to take, how often he needed to come back for a while, and a lot of other technical information, he and Cooper were free to go. Blaine had never felt more liberated as he made his way down the ramp outside of the office, slowly but surely, and to Cooper's truck. Cooper insisted on helping him into the truck and Blaine couldn't find it in him to argue. It had been an emotionally exhausting day and he wanted to save all his energy to walk to the door and let Kurt into their home that night.

**x.x.x.x**

At a little after seven that night, Blaine heard footsteps making their way down the hall. He stood up from his seat and made his way over to the door. He heard Kurt trying to unlock the door, but before he was able to, Blaine pulled open the door.

The look in Kurt's eyes alone could have caused Blaine to burst into tears. Confusion was the first to cross his features, then shock, then a mixture of happiness and pride. Tears clouded both men's vision as Blaine took a step forward and connected his lips with Kurt's. The two shared a passionate and tear-filled kiss and when they pulled away, Blaine moved out of the doorway to allow Kurt to come in and as he closed the door behind the older man, Kurt burst into tears again, a watery smile on his face.

"I just… I can't b-believe this is a-actually happening," Kurt stuttered. "All these months of pain and work all leading to this moment. I-I mean…" Kurt laughed and waved his arms in front of himself. "Look at you! You're… You're walking! And you're standing here in front of me! It's a dream come true Blaine."

"I know," Blaine whispered. "I've been dreaming of this moment for almost a year now. And now it's finally happening and there's no one I'd rather celebrate it with than you."

"Oh Blaine…" Kurt said, leaning in to kiss his husband again. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck and Kurt's arms wove around Blaine's hips, helping to support him. When they pulled away, Blaine looked Kurt in the eyes.

"The Blaine you married is back," he murmured. "We were strong and got past the obstacles and now he's back."

"He never left," Kurt replied before leaning in to kiss him again.

**x.x.x.x**

"So I was talking to Cameron when he came to pick up Hannah before my appointment earlier and he told me that he and Sebastian are thinking of asking you to help plan their wedding."

"That's amazing! I can't wait to tell everyone," Kurt exclaimed, clapping his hand excitedly and looking up to look at Blaine from his position. His head was resting on the younger man's chest and they were both lounging on the couch, the television on as background noise in front of them.

"He actually said he wanted just you to work with them, if that was okay with you. He said he wants your opinions and expertise, but he and Sebastian also want to do a lot of the hands-on stuff themselves."

"That's even better. We're going to have so much fun, I can already tell what kind of location would work for them and—"

Blaine cracked up and Kurt looked at him. "What's so funny?"

"I love how passionate you get about your work," Blaine said absentmindedly, playing with a strand of Kurt's hair. Kurt smiled just as a cry sounded from Hannah's bedroom.

"Ah, I'll be right b—" Kurt was cut off by Blaine's hand over his mouth. He looked at him, confused, as Blaine grinned from ear to ear.

"I got it," Blaine said, he and Kurt shifting so he could stand up with the help of the arm of the couch. He walked slowly to the kitchen and Kurt stood up to watch him reach for the bottle on one of the higher shelves in the cabinet. He warmed up the formula in the microwave, an appliance that he hadn't been able to reach from the chair.

Kurt's eyes filled with tears again as Blaine took the bottle and walked, slowly but surely, down the hall to their daughter's room.


End file.
